


i always liked being in your light (my skin always felt just right)

by se7ensecrets



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Some Fluff, confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets
Summary: She could feel Cordelia’s eyes watching her every move, they had been on her all evening at dinner and during Stevie’s performance, as if she might disappear again if she were to look away. Misty would normally find that kind of attention annoying, but from Cordelia it was reinvigorating.





	i always liked being in your light (my skin always felt just right)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of episode 8x05.

Misty’s fingers curiously danced over the many leather-bound books in the small library, looking up at the towering shelves above. It filled her with wonder, so much knowledge and secrets she had yet to know, and this place had to be filled with them.

She could feel Cordelia’s eyes watching her every move, they had been on her all evening at dinner and during Stevie’s performance, as if she might disappear again if she were to look away. Misty would normally find that kind of attention annoying, but from Cordelia it was reinvigorating.

She’d been cautious about involving herself with Cordelia’s brood of witches in the beginning, having learned first hand that being on her own was better most of the time. But Cordelia had shown her such kindness and had been so helpful, it was hard not to feel like she’d finally found where she was supposed to be. Maybe not when it came to some of the other girls, but with Cordelia, absolutely. She’d found a witch who’s philosophy was similar to her own, who was passionate about using the gifts the good earth gave to them. It filled Misty with hope for the future.

She turned, the frills of Stevie’s shawl splaying as she did, and caught Cordelia’s soft stare in the middle of the fire lit room, 

Cordelia smiled at her, an almost giddy quality about it emulating through. Misty couldn't help her own smile that effortlessly spread across her face. Tonight had really been something else, and there was a zing of anticipation that flowed through her body that told her it wasn’t over just yet.

Cordelia is the Supreme. Misty hadn't been surprised to hear it from Myrtle, she’d always believed her to be a powerful witch, even if she didn’t see it herself. Misty could always sense what a person is capable of, the magnitude of the energy they put out. There had always been something about Cordelia since the moment she’d taken her hand.

The air in the room seemed to become denser as Cordelia sauntered over to her, her hands finding Misty’s bare upper arms, the touch lingering, becoming a soft caress.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, brown eyes familiar with their attentive warmth.

After tonight with Stevie, asking how she was seemed like a loaded question, including being raised from Hell.

"Almost like my old self again,” Misty beamed.

Worry filtered through the jubilant haze at Cordelia’s reaction, her eyes shifting from content to tear-filled at her response.

“I’m so glad to hear that.” Her voice was thick with emotion.

She visibly swallowed, looking like she had more to say, so Misty gave her time, clasping her hands—adorned with silver rings—with Cordelia’s more modestly kept ones.

When she gathered herself enough to continue, Misty stared with rapt attention.

“You always had such a special light that I was drawn to, especially in my darkest days. I’ve laid awake at night for the past 5 years wishing I’d told you, wishing I’d taken a chance… even if it were only for a moment. But there was always so much happening around us, and we were given so little time.”

Her heart-wrenching words hit Misty square in the chest. She’s never known anyone to be so affected by her, could hardly believe Cordelia was speaking about her.

In Hell, she hadn’t been awarded time to think, to think of Cordelia and herself; stuck in the same cycle over and over. The thought of Cordelia having been waiting for her all this time was overwhelming, to say the least.

“No offense or anything,” Misty started, voice low and with a touch of unease, nerves getting the best of her. “But I have a hard time understanding why a glamorous witch like yourself would be interested in a swamp dweller like me. I mean, I’m not sayin’ I don’t have some good qualities, but you could do a hell’uva—”

Cordelia stepped forward and Misty’s words were silenced by the press of her Supreme’s mouth, a soft but sure kiss that lasted only a few precious seconds.

“You’re so much more than you know,” Cordelia whispered when they parted, their foreheads gently resting against each others.

There was something about her raw sincerity that made any doubt Misty had flee her mind all at once. She gripped Cordelia’s blouse-covered arms at her elbows, pulling her closer, until their bodies touched. It felt like coming home.

“Will you join me in my room? That is, if you want to. I don’t want you to think you have to just because I’m your—”

Misty smirked at her before interjecting. “I’m a big girl, Cordelia. I think I’m capable of letting a gal know when I’m not interested.”

Cordelia bit her bottom lip, failing to suppress a smile, but her eyes held a fire in them that lit up Misty’s belly from the inside.

It hadn’t taken much, some enthusiastic kissing and sensual groping before Misty had Cordelia sitting on the small loveseat in the privacy of her room. Her black skirt bunched at her waist, legs spread, and her underwear down around a single ankle. Misty sat on her knees on the floor in front of her, mouth greedily working between her legs, enjoying every sound and taste and smell.

When Misty was younger, there had been a couple times when she would manage to steal a girl away from her clueless boyfriend, promising them a better time in the sack. It didn’t always work, having been in a small church-going town filled with baptists, some just didn’t enjoy her free-spirited charm, but the ones who did vastly preferred Misty’s oral skills to that of their boyfriend’s fumbling hands; immature young men who wouldn’t dare put their heads between a girls legs.

For Misty, the only thing she found more natural than Louisiana mud was making a woman feel good, and this was the best way to do it, face buried and completely at the mercy of her pleasure.

It was amazing how she could feel Cordelia’s power all around her, simmering just beneath her skin, like a warm blanket. It was that same power she'd always sensed in her, hidden under a lifetime of self-doubt. Now it was almost intoxicating in it's radiance. 

It wasn’t long before Cordelia’s breathing began to hitch higher, her hands that clasped Misty’s own squeezing tighter, hips rhythmically canting up with every pass of Misty’s tongue against her swollen clit. 

Refusing to let up, she pressed her face as close as possible, chasing her orgasm, moaning her own enjoyment against her heated flesh as Cordelia finally came against her with a broken cry.

When she looked up, Cordelia had tears streaming down her face.

“Did I do somethin’ wrong?” Misty couldn’t ever remember a time she made a girl cry afterwards.

“Not at all,” Cordelia sniffed, wiping at some of the tear stains with her fingertips, smiling through it all. “Quite the opposite.”

Cordelia pulled her up by her arms and kissed her reverently, never minding where her mouth had previously been. “Thank you, that was wonderful.”

Misty grinned wide, eyes crinkling as she moved off the floor to straddle Cordelia’s hips and embrace her.

She found she couldn’t stop smiling, it almost hurt, but also felt impossibly good.

She caught sight of Cordelia biting her lip again, something Misty was starting to realize was a sign of good things to come. 

“I think it’s time I took you to bed, don’t you?”

“Such a gentleman,” Misty teased, hands grazing down Cordelia’s cheeks and neck before a squeal broke through her throat, surprised to be lifted off the couch.

She leaned back in Cordelia’s arms and looked at her with wide eyes.

“What? I am the Supreme, you know.”

“Those are big words.”

Cordelia licked her lips before replying, “I think I can handle it.”


End file.
